she' could be the one
by kayal6
Summary: What happens when Allen fall for a old friend of Lenalees and it just so happends that they come back and go to school with them? Yullen,Lucky Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first time writing a story much less a yaoi one so please tell me what u think and how I can in prove ….by the way I'm sorry if there are any mistakes….

Disclaimer: -man belongs to Kataura Hoshino-sensei

Rating: 'M' for later chapter and Kanda's bad potty mouth and may be some other stuff if I can remember.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Dad! Why didn't you wake me up?" the platinum haired boy yelled as he ran down the stairs trying to button up his shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby but when I went up there you were sleeping so peacefully and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." said the boy's father as he sat at the dinner table having his breakfast, reading the newspaper.

"Man dad, I'm going to be late for the bus." The boy yelled from the kitchen as he grabbed his toast from the toaster. "Bye dad, love you "yelled the boy from the door as he struggled putting on his shoes and not dropping his school bag or toast.

_Allen's POV_

_'Hi there I'm Allen Walker I'm 15 years old so I'm a high school student. I'm currently running for my life to catch the bus because my dad couldn't bring himself to wake me up on time. I MEAN WHAT THE HELL MY DADS A GENERAL FOR THE MILITARY AND HE COULDN'T BRING HIM SELF TO WAKE UP HIS OWN SLEEPING SON ON TIME. '_

Normal POV

"Lenalee"

Said girl was about to get on the bus but stopped and look around until she saw the boy running "Hey Allen!"

"Lenalee please stop the bus."

So the girl waited outside the bus with her foot on one of the stairs. Only till her friend got to the bus which didn't take long since he was on the track team. The two grabbed a seat on the middle of the bus.

"What's up Allen you're never late for the bus?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"My dad didn't wake me up on time this morning."

Lenalee laughed at this "I know what you mean sometimes brother won't want to wake me up when I'm sleeping."

Allen only knew what she meant because he knew how her brother acted. Allen would tell her that her brother has a sister complex. When he first told her that he thought she would get mad and slap him. Much to his surprise she only smiled and laughed as if she had heard it before.

The bus had arrived at the school and when Lenalee and Allen got off the bus Lenalee started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Allen your skirts on sideways!" she clutched she stomach with one hand and used the other to point and laughed at Allen's skirt.

Allen face turned red and he start to fumble with the skirt trying to fix it.

-_Allen's POV_

_'OK, I know what you're thinking I'm so stupid that I accidentally grabbed a skirt by mistake. Well...you see the truth is that I'm gay. I know surprised right. I guess could say it's Lenalee's fault. You see she happens to have these friends who moved away when she was little and they just happened to send her a letter with a photo. Now me being so stupid and all, though one of her friends was a girl and happened to fall head over heels for said "her" and when I finally told her about this she just laughed at me. She then proceeded to tell me how her friend was a boy not a girl; she also told me that her friend has never fallen for anyone. That and if I ever got with him I would be a uke aka bottom. So ever since then I've been cross dressing. Now that I think about it my dad really doesn't care ether he said he just wanted to me meat the guy first anyway back to what I was doing.'_

-Normal POV

When Allen was done and got it fixed, the two started to make their way to the school building. They were in the same classes till after lunch, so they headed to classroom 1-A. When they had made it to the class Allen had went to open the door turning his head to talk to Lenalee, Only bumped into the person coming out of the door. Allen being the petite boy he was sent flying backward from the force. Allen waited to hit the floor but after a few seconds the impact never came and he opened his eyes, that he never knew he had closed, only to see he had been caught by the person he had ran into.

He was pulled to this person well-built chest. When he looked up he could only blush. This person was beautiful he had long dark ebony colored hair that looked as if it was a dark shade of blue. His hair was picked up but on each side some stands fell down to frame his beautiful face. He also had dark blue back eyes. He was also tall or at least a lot taller than Allen.

"Kanda" Lenalee said to the boy in a low whisper.

"Lenalee"

"LENALEE, YU-CHAN HAS BEEN SO MEAN TO ME" Called the redhead from inside the room.

Allen blushed as he now saw that the two boys where the ones from Lenalee's picture. That meant that Allen's crush was now at the same school as him. The boy felt a bit faint at this idea. This was going to be an exciting school year.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kayal: So tell me what you think and if I should finish it….thanks hope you enjoyed

Edit 2012: I made some minor edits to the chapter and will be doing so to the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayal: Ok here's chapter 2 hope you like it by the way I might redo this one

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Oi, Moyashi are you ok?" the raven haired boy known as Kanda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... WAIT MOYASHI! It's ALLEN BaKanda" Allen yelled at the boy.

Said boy only smirked at Allen remark.

"Kanda, what are you and Lavi doing here anyway? Lenalee asked the raven haired teen only to have the red head answer her instead.

"What are you talking about Lenalee? Yu-Chan should have sent you a letter saying how we were going to move back."

"Baka-Usagi, I sent her the last letter. You said that you would send the next letter." yelled Kanda while still hold on to Allen.

"Umm excuse me?" the group looked down to the young petite platinum haired person Kanda had now pressed against his chest. "Please, would you let me go NOW?"

Kanda only rolled his eyes as he let the person go. Allen backed away from him and fixed himself up.

_Kanda: 'Wow, you know for a pale girl she's really cute. She has nice long slim legs, curves in all the right places. Not to mention she's got beautiful platinum colored hair, and blue gray eyes. But for a girl her age she's kind of flat. I wonder what's up with the mark on her face, a tattoo maybe? What about with her arm too it looks bla-.'_

Just then Kanda was taken out of his train of thought. "Oh, I forgot this is my friends Allen Walker."

"Allen, this is Lavi." Lenalee pointed to the red head

"Hey, girly." Allen only waved back to the red head.

"And his is Yu Kanda." she told him in a mocking tone

"Eeto*...is your name Yu or Kanda?"

But before Kanda could answer, Lavi did "Its Yu."

"Oh, It's nice to meet you, Yu" Allen said in a cheerful tone as he tipped his head slightly to the right.

"Oi, Moyashi don't think you can start calling me my by my first name!" The boy threatened Allen, but Allen's only replay was "Only if you stop calling me Moyashi, and start calling me Allen, Yu."

Kanda was so close to hitting the poor 'girl', but it was a good thing for Allen that a well-known teacher just happened to be walking the halls at that time. Said teacher grabbed Kanda by the back of his shirt and pulled him way from Allen."Oi, calm down shounen* leave the poor shoujo* alone."

"Who the hell are you?" Questioned the now overly upset teen.

"Oh, this is Tyki Miki, he's a teacher at the school." Allen said then proceeded to hug said man.

"And he's also Allen cousin." Lenalee told the two boys.

Tyki pulled Allen off of him when he saw the Japanese teen glaring at him. "OK, that's enough Allen your making someone jealous." Tyki said loud enough for the group to hear. Only to see his little cousin blush.

"OK, you guys need to get into the classroom before the bell rings." Tyki waved goodbye and gave Allen one last hug. Then he walked down the hall and around the corner.

_Lavi: "Wow Allen's got one REALLY HOT cousin. I bet if I started dressing like Allen he would notice me. Only maybe with a much shorter skirt and tighter shirt. God that beauty mark under his eye was jus-"_

"Oi, Lavi?" Allen asked the boy as he waved his hand in front of his face. "Come in the classroom or you'll be counted late for class."

O.o.O.o.O.o

Eeto – um (Japanese)

Shounen – Boy (Japanese)

Shoujo – Girl (Japanese)

Kayal: sorry if the grammar or spelling is wrong I'm real bad at that. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what cha think

Edit 2012: lol looking back I never did write that well. I didn't make too many edits.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayal: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter as much as the last two.

Allen: Kayal doesn't own -Man. Or she would actually know how to draw and be making some money. All rights belong to Kataura Hoshino-sensei

Kayal: Yu, Allen's being mean to me again.

Kanda: Baka-Kitsune he's just stating the obvious.

Kayal: This chapter contains cursing and attempt of rap so you have been warned

O.o.O.o.O.o

"Huh? OH, right sorry Allen. I'm coming." The red head replied.

The boys where introduced in first period. The teacher told them to sit behind Allen and Lenalee since they sat the back of the class. When Kanda went to sit down he had all the girls in the class staring at him, it kind of made Allen jealous of them because they probably had a better chance at getting with him. The very thought depressed him. Second period came and went and Allen was still upset though he was the first to leave second period.

Allen slammed the door open to third period only to find his favorite teacher not in the room. Allen frowned at this he made his way to the desk located in the front of the room and sat on it. When Lenalee and the boys walked in Kanda couldn't help but get a nose bleed, as he started to think of all kinds of dirty thoughts about Allen who was still seated on the desk but with his legs slightly open.

"Allen, why did you run from second period? Most people would hate to come to this class." Lenalee questioned.

"What is this class?" the raven haired boy asked still infatuated with Allen.

"Sex ED" Allen said like he would any other innocent word.

"Who would want to teach that? I bet it's some old Hentai*. Right Yu?" Lavi asked

Allen made face at Lavi's comment.

"Excuse me! Coelho* I'll have you know I'm no Hentai and I'm certainly not that old." He paused and turned to Lenalee "why and who would hate this class?"

The two new boys turned to see the Portuguese man standing behind them.

"Tyki!" Allen yelled as he jumped off the desk, his skirt riding up a few inches along the way. The boy ran over to his cousin to give him a hug just as the bell rang

"Ok go sit down. You two wait and I'll find your seats." Tyki sighed as he set the papers on his desk still upset he didn't get his answer.

"Ok, Yu Kanda you'll sit next to Allen"

"Lavi…Oi Lavi what's your last name?"

"I don't have on Mikk-sensei."

Tyki made a face at this comment slightly upset with the boy already. "Bullshit you got to have a last name. Now what is it?"

The boy pondered for a minute "how about Mikk, Lavi Mikk?"

"You know what the hell with it. Just go sit behind Kanda!"

Tyki walked to the front of the class rubbing his temples as Lavi went to sit down. Lavi went up to Allen after class.

"Sorry about what I said about your cousin."

But before Allen could answer Kanda did.

Baka-usagi* you should be apologizing to Tyki not Moyashi*."

Tyki who was still in the class room heard his.

"Aww how cute you gave Allen a little pet name. Oh, Allen just wait till I tell your father this weekend at the family lunch. Oh, Kanda I hope that you don't plan on meeting him because once I tell him he'll think you and Allen–Chan are dating, And He'll get so mad at Allen for not telling him. I bet he's He'll even come down here to meet you." Kanda and Allen both blushed only Allen's was a much deeper red.

"That's it. I'm going to lunch." Allen said dragging Lenalee out if the room with him.

As the group walked into the cafeteria a group of girls came up and surrounded Kanda and Lavi pushing Lenalee and Allen out of the group on different sides. They could hear them asking all kinds of personal questions. A few even tried to ask them out.

Allen sighed at the site in front of him. He was about to walk away and go get his lunch when he was pulled away and out of the cafeteria. Kanda being the tallest saw the guy pull Allen away and began to push his way through the crowd.

One girl got so mad when Kanda walked away and didn't answer her. So she grabbed onto him and was able to slow him down

"Get the fuck off me stupid bitch." Kanda shoved the girl off and glared at the rest of the group.

Kanda ran off after Allen and leaving Lenalee to deal with getting Lavi out of the mob of psycho girls.

-.-.-.-.-

Allen's back was slammed into the lockers.

"Get off me!"

"Hmm … I guess the guys where right your pretty cute for being a fag." The boy said as the started to unbutton the boys' shirt.

Allen tried to push the boy away from him but he grabbed Allen's arms and pinned them above his head. The shirt wasn't even halfway unbuttoned when he gave up and ripped the shirt open buttons flying in every direction. Then he began to bite and sucked at the nape of Allen's shoulder. The boy pulled back to admire his handy work. Then he suddenly bit down hard over the mark drawing blood. Allen's eyes went wide as he screamed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. The guy pulled back to slapped Allen across the face.

"Shut the fuck up you little slut." And he struck Allen again. Only this time someone saw so when he went forward to kiss the younger boy. A large black shoe met the side off his face.

"What the fuck!" the boy yelled but when he looked up to see Kanda ready to kick his ass, He ran for it.

Kanda let out a sigh and looked over at Allen only to see the shirt ripped open, and a small amount of blood running down Allen's shoulder. Kanda also saw that Allen wasn't just a really flat girl but a boy.

"You're a…a boy?" the words slipped past Kanda's lips without him realizing.

O.o.O.o.O.o

Kayal: OMG what will Kanda do now!

Kayal: Hope you enjoyed now tell me what you think…PLEASE….come oooooooon. o0.0o

Translations-

Hentai: strange person (I guess Lavi could be calling Tyki a pervert too ... you pick.)

Coelho: Portuguese for rabbit

Usagi: Rabbit

Baka: Idiot or stupid

Moyashi: bean sprout


	4. Chapter 4

Kayal: HI I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I had state testing and I'm sooo happy because I found out that I passed so I don't have to worry about retaking it ^-^. Thank for all the reviews I really though no one would like the story so I hope you enjoy.

Allen: Kayal doesn't own -Man. Or she would actually know how to draw and be making some money. -man belongs to Kataura Hoshino-sensei

Kayal: T-T Kawaiku nai* buy the way a big thanks to Kichou for her help of what to put and letting me use it.(gives cookie and Pets head)

O.o.O.o.O.o

Kanda looked down at the boy confused. This surprised Allen because he hadn't thought that Kanda saw him as a girl. The first thing that came to Allen's mind was _'cover your arm before he sees'_. So Allen tried to use the remains for his shirt to hide his arm.

"I did say that my name is Allen, Bakanda!" Allen says not making eye contact as he fumbled with the remainder of the shirt.

"Oi, Allen are you ok?" Lenalee said running up to the two boys with Lavi behind her.

Lenalee gasped, causing Allen to look up in her direction, as she saw the mark left on his shoulder. "Allen you know if your dad sees that he'll have a cow about it."

"I know, please don't tell him I'm going to cover it up with makeup." the boy said with his head facing the floor.

Lavi look over at the still shocked Kanda.

"What's wrong with Yu?" Lavi asked

The uses of his first name snapped the older boy out of his thoughts.

"Oi, Bak-"

"BAKANDA THOUGH I WAS A GIRL!" Allen screams before Kanda could tell the red head off.

Lenalee wore a expression of shock and Lavi laughs as he hugs Allen.

"Oh, Allen you can't blame Yu he's oriental and in Japan there are lots of name that get used for both boys and girls. So you really can't blame him he though your name was like that too." Lavi said rubbing small circles into the boys back to prevent him from crying.

"Who did this to you, Allen?" Lenalee asked as she approached the boy

"It was that Domeki guy again." Allen says looking away

"Again this has happened before?" Allen nodded "Then why haven't you told your cousin about this?" Kanda shouted at the younger boy

"Excuse me, but since when did you care what happens to me BAKANDA "

"Since I went and kicked that guy off your pretty little ass."

Allen being Allen took this that wrong way and looked away face red. He opened his mouth to say something but just ended up closing his mouth again. He walked toward Kanda and stopped before he passed him whispering a small "thank you" that only Kanda could hear.

The group went to the nurses office to get allen a replacement shirt then went back to the cafeteriafor the remaining of the period till the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later ok." Allen waved but just as he walked past Kanda the elder grabbed his arm.

Allen turned to see Kanda griping him buy the sleeve of his shit

"Nan da*." Allen asked the Japanese boy.

Kanda could only smirk at the boy as he tried to speak his language with his own accent.

"And just where do you think you're going Moyashi?"

"Well Bakanda it just so happens that I have music and it's all the way across the school. So if you would excuse me." He tried to pull out of Kanda iron grip but did not prevail. The elder went into his pocket to pull out a crumpled up paper. He frowned at the sheet of paper and shoved it back into his pocket. Kanda began to pull Allen towards the direction of his next class.

"Huh, no it's ok Kanda you don't have to walk me. If you do you'll be late." The boy blushed thinking the boy cared enough to walk him to his next class.

"Baka Moyashi." He said with a sigh pulling out his schedule again to show him. Allen looked it over to see he was no longer lonely in the rest of his afternoon classes. Allen smiled up at him as he began to drag him away to their next class.

Allen pulled him in the door as the bell rang. Kanda made his way to the person in the chair at the front of the class. The persons long red hair that hid his face from Kanda so he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. As he got closer the teacher turned and Kanda identified it to be a man. More over a man named Marian Cross.

"Hmm, so you're Tiedoll's brat right?" the man looked him up and down. "The old fart dropped of the violin this morning for you. Grab it. And get the sheets of music to from the printer then you can go and sit next to that Baka-Deshi* of mine."

"Baka-Deshi?" Kanda asked as he walked back from the printer. Cross held up a finger to him.

"OI, BAKA-DESHI!" Everyone stopped and stared at the platinum haired boy as he dropped the stand he had been setting up. Allen's face turned red and everyone was staring.

"Nani*, Shishou*!" the boy yelled back. Kanda smirked at the boy's reaction. But the names made Kanda question what kind of relation they have.

O.o.O.o.O.o.

Kayal: DOES ALLEN-CHAN HAVE A RELATION SHIP WITH CROSS?

Kanda: what! My Moyashi, with that womanizer cross!

Allen: Let's hope not or dad will be really man.

Mana (at work): my parenting senses are kicking in. someone is thinking dirty thoughts of my Allen-Chan.

Kayal, Allen:* stares at Kanda*

Kanda: …

I'm really sorry about the long wait. Trust me my friend kept telling me that I need to update. BUT I hoped up enjoyed it

Translations—(anything with a *)

Kawaiku nai – uncute or not cute

Nan da – What is it?

Baka-Deshi – Stupid or idiot apprentice

Nani – what?

Shishou – Master


	5. Chapter 5

Kayal: Hey their guy's. I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short when I typed it as about three pages long and I didn't know it would be that short. By the way thanks to everyone who leaves me comments they make me really happy to know that there is someone out there who likes it.

Kayal: From now on I'll be writing in first person and not third person. So I'll just be changing the point of views during the story so tell me what you think and if I should go back to third person.

Allen: Kayal doesn't own -Man. Or she would actually know how to draw and be making some money. . All rights belong to Kataura Hoshino-sensei

Kanda's POV -

'Damn Cross. I can't believe that they even let him teach. For god's sake the man's a drunken asshole.'

I looked over to see people (mostly girls) staring at me as I set up next to the Moyashi. I look over at him and I swear that he is to cut- Wait a minute what the hell what I just thinking about that brat. The damn class ended quicker than I thought, along with most of the day. Moyashi and I are heading to the last class for the day, Gym.

Allen introduces me to the gym teacher Skin-sensei. He's a big tall man, built, but you can tell he's got a soft spot for Allen. Wonder why? Allen asks him to give me a locker next to his, and he agrees. OUR lockers are at the back of the locker room, were the only ones in this class with our locker's back here or so the Moyashi says. Hmm, oh well a little privacy never hurt anyone.

Allen's POV -

Damn Shishou I can believe he did that in front of Kanda. Now he's going to think we have some SNM* relationship. Oh well it was bound to get around to him at some point, Since everyone already believes those dumb rumors that have been going around.

We head to the locker room to find the coach Skin-sensei. I introduce Kanda to him and told him that he's really nice despite his looks. I ask him if Kanda can have the locker next to mine in the back. I got a locker back their so no one would see me change and stare at me. He agrees to let him have the locker as long as I'm not messing around and get out in time. I show Kanda the locker and step back to let him try a couple times. I watch Kanda begin to take off his shirt. I know I shouldn't watch but I really can help myself. As he fully pulls off his shirt I see a well-toned chest, along with a tattoo that is on the left side of his chest over his heart. I can't help but wonder why he has it.

"Enjoying yourself their Moyashi? You know it's rude to stare, right?"

Kanda's POV -

The Moyashi helps me open the locker a couple times till I get the combination down. Luckily the school's colors aren't too bad. Royal blue shorts and a gray T-shirt. I guess I can't complain. As I start to change I feel some one staring at me. But when I look around I see the Moyashi in deep thought looking at my chest.

"Enjoying yourself their Moyashi? You know it's rude to stare, right?" I can't help but ask in a husky tone.

He looks away with a deep blush on his face. I snicker at his reaction and sit back on the bench to watch him change. He's very small and frail or so it seems to most people. He's not build but not week either just right and in between. I look at his small but very cute ass that is covered with nothing more than a short thin fabric. They are colored a dark blue shade an almost black color. I look up to see him blushing at that fact that I'm staring at him. That's when I notice his left arm it's a reddish color with a bunch of scar's running up it. It starts at his shoulder and go down to his the end of his fingertips. He sees what I'm looking at and hides it from me. He quickly turns around and pulls on his long sleeved shirt. I don't know why he would hide it I'm not going to judge because of his arm. Despite all the rumors I've heard about him I'll ask Lenalee about them after school. I'm sure it's just the dumb people at this school over exaggerating like always.

We head over to the field they are going to time us on the 40 meter dash. They start by pairing us in groups of two. Moyashi and I are together and we head to the back of the line. For a while we don't talk at all. Allen just stares at the ground and tries to steal glances at me without me noticing, until he works up the courage to talk to me.

"Hey Kanda I bet I can beat you at this!"

"OH, really Moyashi is that a challenge, because I'll hold you to your word."

"OK then."

"And the stakes?"

"The loser takes the winner out to dinner to where ever the winner wants and has to pay for the whole meal."

"Well then Moyashi I hope you're ready to pay up this Friday."

Allen only smirked at me as we got ready to start. The moment that they yelled start, Allen Ran and left me in the dust. I couldn't believe it he was beating me I was so amazed I all most stopped just to watch him run. In the end Allen was sitting on the floor panting and just smiled up at me.

"So this Friday right" he said in between pants. I just smirked at him and held out my hand to help him up just like this morning. "So where and what time will I be picking you up."

"You pick the place somewhere Japanese as for the time let's say you come over at 6:00, you'll have to meet my dad kay?" I nodded, as we walked back to the locker room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kayal: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated and I know the chapters are short I'm sorry but with summer vacation coming up I promises I'll be updating. I only finished the chapter because today our power went out and I have no e-net and I had nothing else to do but I will be updating soon. Thursday is my last day of school so the updates should comming soon. Big thanks to Cassie who encourages me to write so much. (Even though my story's will never be as good as hers are.) IFY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BAKE CASSIE COOKIES (WAIT DOES SHE EVEN LIKE COOKIES?)

UPDATE 2012: Not too much changed in this one. J enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Kayal: O.o I can't believe I for go to put translations. . I'm so sorry I forgot. Those of you who were wondering SNM = Slave and master. I'm really sorry about that.

Allen: Kayal doesn't own -Man or else she would know how to draw. All rights belong to Kataura Hoshino-sensei

Kanda: Warning I curse ALOT. Why the hell I do have to say this every time. -.-

Kayal: Because you loveeeee~ me.

Allen: He's mine /

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Allen POV-

We were heading back inside and I turn to Kanda as he gets to his locker.

"Hey Yu, I'm going to shower so when you're ready just go ahead and leave."

"Oi, Don't be fucking calling me that Moyashi." He turns to yell at me.

'I wonder why he's so upset. Maybe he's mad because he has to take me out on Friday. I sure hope that I didn't upset him. Maybe this was a bad Idea.'

I closed my locker and head over to the showers with only a towel around my waste. Not many people will shower at school unless it's a Friday, and there is something going on after school. There are only three other showers running, not counting the one I'm going to, so I head to an open shower at the back. Set down my things and let the water run. I talk hang my towel and step into the running water. I feel the Goosebumps as the warm water hits my skin, but it feels nice. I stare at the ground for some time before I begin to wash myself.

'Now that I think about it I wonder if dad will be alright with me going out that late with Kanda? Or maybe I should tell him I'm going somewhere with Lenalee. After all knowing my dad he'll have a cow thinking I'm going on a date with Kanda, and he'll think I'm just not letting him meet him. But I didn't want to tell Lenalee about this. Oh well I'll let dad know today and I've got to get the point across that Kanda and I are Not dating. That's the plan. Man why does it sound like I'm lying to him. Well it isn't a date so I'm not lying to him, right?

Kanda's POV-

"Hey Yu, I'm going to shower so when you're ready just go ahead and leave."

"Oi, Don't be fucking calling me that Moyashi." I say trying to sound upset.

I waste no time getting dressed and by the time I reach the locker room doors the final bell rings. Not that I would have cared any way. I wait in front of Lenalee's locker and as the people pass I can feel them staring. When I open my eyes I find Lenalee waiting for me to move.

"Moyashi-"

"I know he likes to shower before he goes home."

I watch as she starts to put away what was in her hands as she reaches in to place the last book in her hands I ask

"About the Moyashi."

She pulls back her hand and lets out a deep exhale. "I was waiting for you or Lavi to ask" she smiles, grab's her bag, and slam's the locker a little too hard shut. "So what have you heard?" she asks and we begin to walk at a show pace.

"Cross and him have a sexual relationship."

"Lies" I can't help but feel relieved "Cross is Allen's god father. He doesn't like to be called godfather by Allen though he says it makes him sound old." I can't help but smirk

"Try to tell me all of them and I'll try to answer them in one go." she says as we take a seat on the stairs outside the school.

"He's adopted, the marking on his face is self-inflicted or it's a tattoo, his arm is because of an accident, he bleaches his hair, he sleeps around and he's gay."

We walked to the front of the school and Lenalee sat on the stairs and pulled me along with her.

"Let's see, well for starters Allen is Adopted. As for the marking well Allen's aunt Maria had a nephew named Link, when they were little link had told Allen to hold a peace of hot metal over his eye. Allen was smarter than that though and refused but they were with some of Link's friend and he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of them. So with their help he was able to pin Allen down and press the hot metal over his eye. Allen screamed and cried for help but it was too late when the adults rushed over. Allen would never tell you this but he has to have a special contact to put on his eye, because he had trouble seeing out of it. You can't tell unless you really pay attention."

I learned that Allen's left is a birth defect, which it the reason why he eats so much. Lenalee says Allen though about getting it removed but learned that it might not work or there is a 50% chance it will come back with cancer. Allen's hair color is natural, he can color it but in a month it will fade out*. Allen is still a virgin, thank god not that I would tell Lenalee I thought that. And

"Well I don't know about the last one. I always thought he was Bi, because he tells me I'm cute. But Komui is convinced that he is gay. I would ask him if I were you."

At some point we had walked over to the gate, and just then Lavi came thinking we were waiting for him.

"You know that you guys can go home right? I'm just waiting for Allen "That was Lenalees way of saying ' We don't need you guys here, were perfectly fine on our own.'

"I'll stay the last this I need is Komui telling me off because I left you two alone and you where stupid enough to get your self's kidnapped or raped."

"That's not fair Yu. You know that Panda wants me home right away, and I'm already running late. Don't you care if I get raped or kidnapped?"

"Don't worry Coelho I'll give you a ride home." Lavi jumped and lets out a squeal as a pair of arms were wrapped around him. "Sound ok to you? This way nothing bad happens to you."

Lavi ended up leavening with Tyki, and this left me and Lenalee to wait for the Moyashi

Allen POV -

I was walking out of the shower to my locker when I remembered I didn't give Kanda my address. Then I remember that Lenalee would have his phone number.

When I was done changing I walked out of the locker room only to run into someone.

"ite*, hey at least watch where you're going." when I looked up I saw it was my master I had run into. "Oh, Master I didn't know it was you" Cross rolled his eyes at the younger teen.

"Oi, Allen about the meeting this Sunday I told the earl you would be bringing some friends so let them know alright." I know master didn't mean it as a question so I nodded my head, and as much as I wanted to ask questions, I didn't. With that Cross walked away leavening me on the floor with my questions unanswered.

I sighed as I pushed open the doors to the school. Most people has left by now so not to many people were left. I easily spotted Lenalee and the person besides her.

"Allen-Chan~." she called jumping up and down waving her arms as if I couldn't see her.

I quickly walked over to her. "I'm sorry I took so long. I got stopped by Cross." I told the two.

"Oh, well what did he want?"

I looked down. "He wanted me to tell you, Lavi, and Kanda that you guys were invited to come to the family meeting this Sunday." I said loud enough for Kanda to hear too.

Lenalee perked up "I'll go you know I love going to see your family." I smiled at her but she must have seen how I was looking at Kanda because she elbowed him in the ribs and said: "Don't worry Kanda's only still here because he doesn't want to risk you getting raped. But don't worry he'll come. "Wont you Kanda?" I couldn't help but blush at what Lenalee said and I looked over at Kanda who was still holding his ribcage. He only nodded his head in approval at me and Lenalee.

I smiled up at his and we decided it was about time to start walking home. Since the last time Lenalee and I came home late Komui had called the cops. We dropped Lenalee at her house first since it was closer than mine or Kanda's house.

I decided it was a better time than never to ask Kanda. I opened my mouth to say something but when I looked up it was too late I ran into Kanda's back. I backed away rubbing my nose when I saw Kanda pull out a paper and a sharpie. He wrote something down on it and gave it to me. I looked it over it was he phone number written on the back of his schedule.

"Kanda won't you need this?"

"What for I just have to follow you to find all my classes. Send me your address. You live on this street no? I only live a few blocks from here anyway." I look down the street and nod.

"Hey Kanda, will you really come this Sunday?" I turn and face him. I really do want Kanda to come, even though I'm really sure dad or the family won't like him much.

"Of cores I will I did say I was going to didn't I." He ruffles my hair around with his hand. I can't help but smile up at him with a slight blush on my cheeks. "Oh, o-Ok I'll see you tomorrow at school then." and ill all but ran home with a huge smile on my face and was barely able to hear the 'You better call me, Baka-Moyashi.' that Kanda shouted.

O.o.O.o.O.o

Kayal: I hope you liked the chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait I have just been really lazy and my laptop has been messing up it deleted all my work T.T but I had it written out too. And now school's started and I have home work but I'll work on starting to update again. And I just got my laptop back and now it's fixed. . But my mom hasn't paid my enter net so I won't be posting for a while.

UPDATE 2012: O.o so many mistakes I'm so ashamed, oh well. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kayal: Yay I'm so happy I'm sick!

Kanda: Bakayal that's not why you're happy look at your notes.

Kayal: *reviews notes* oh .. well .. Shut up Bakanda. Or no kissy scenes with Moyashi!

Allen: O/./O Your evil.

Kayal: Yu the disclaimer.

Kanda: Bakayal owns nothing but the story line. All rights belong to Kataura Hoshino-sensei.

Allen: Warning Yu-anta curse a lot.

Kayal: On with the story!

POV - Lavi

"You know that you guys can go home right? I'm just waiting for Allen "That was Lenalees way of saying 'We are perfectly fine on our own now get the hell out of here.'

"I'll stay the last this I need is Komui telling me off because I left you two alone and you where stupid enough to get your self's kidnapped or raped." I looked to see this coming out of Kanda's mouth. Which surprised me, in a way.

"That's not fair Yu. You know that Panda wants me home right away, and I'm already running late. Don't you care if I get raped or kidnapped?" I cried

"Don't worry Coelho I'll give you a ride home." I let out a squeal as a deep husky voice said this in my ear while wraping their arms around me, which caused me to jump. I turned around to see Tyki. My face turning red from the distance his face was away from mine. "Sound ok to you? This way nothing bad happens to you."

I gave a small nod and he put his arm around my waste escorting me away from my friends without a chance to say goodbye. Tyki kept his arm around my waste right up until we got to his car. Tyki drove a red convertible sports car. _'I would have never guessed a teacher could afford one, much less want one, given that most teenagers wouldn't pass up the chance to trash a teacher's car.'_ Tyki was polite and opened the door from me. _'He most likely just doesn't want me to put a dent in his precious car.'_

Tyki entered in the driver side and started up the car. "So Lavi where do you live at?" he asked as he began to mess with his GPS. I told him my address and watched as he scrolled through his contacts, silently reading them to myself. _'Allen, Anita, Cross & Maria, Earl, Jesdevi, Krory, Lero, Lenalee, Link, Lulubell, Mana, Miranda, Rhode, Skin, and Timcampy.' _I watched as he scrolled down to search, an entered my address. I had recognized two of the names Miranda and Krory, students who were in a few of my classes.

"Do you give your student rides home often?" It came out rude and I didn't mean for it to sound that way but I needed to ask.

"Huh? No, I never do. You're the first." Tyki seemed puzzled as he pulled out of the school parking lot. "Why do you ask?" Tyki glanced down at the GPS "oh, do you mind?" Tyki asked pointing down at the screen. It read 'save address' then the little yes or no at the bottom. I shook my head them remembered that he couldn't see since he was looking at the road. "No not at all." I said a bit flustered looking at my lap, as he saved it under my name. "Um, I was just asking because you have Miranda and Krorys addresses"

Tyki hit the brakes without thinking and I flew forward. "That's what was…" he stopped mid-sentence when he turned and saw me clutching my head. It had hit the dashboard when he had stopped. "Oops, sorry about that," he said as he massaged my scalp" Is that what was bothering you?" he stopped and started to drive again. I held my head in my hands and nodded this time Tyki saw and I heard a muffled sound. I looked up to see Tyki laughing at me or at least trying not to. He skillfully took one hand off the wheel and placed it in my hair, smoothing it out from its normally wild state with his large warm hand.

"Coelho I have those addresses for Allen. I've had to drop him off to finish a project a couple of time."

That was the last conversation Tyki and I had. We drove the rest of the way in silence. Up until we got out side of my house. Tyki pulled up to the curb and I just sat there for a minute, slowly glancing up at the large two story house. I wondered why he hadn't pulled up in the drive way it would have been easier to turn around. I sighed knowing I was just stalling. I slowly opened the door got out and leaned over. "Thanks for the ride Tyki."

POV - Allen

I ran into my house overjoyed. _'It seems like Kanda wasn't mad at me. He even gave me his cell phone number'_ I was so happy I didn't even see my dad and I ran into his chest.

"Allen? You know you have to watch where you are going." I looked up and smiled at my father, Mana.

Mana was a tall man, a few inches taller than Kanda, with dark brown hair that was kept short and brushed back. Unlike me he had slightly tanned skin, and light brown eyes. He is kind and a bit strict but what can I say he is in the Military. Now that I think about it he also can but a lot like Koumi, over protective. But I still have Much more privileges then Lenalee.

"I'm sorry dad. How was work?"

"Hm, Oh just fine." He smiled down at me and ran his finger through my hair.

I quickly went up to my room and discarded my things. Changed my clothes and plugged in my cell phone before heading back down stairs. It was my turn to make dinner so I went into the kitchen and pulled out a white apron with a light blue trimming. As I'm making dinner I can see Mana watching the news, as he sorts his paper work.

"Mana dinner is ready now!" I yell as I set down the last dish. Mana came into the room and sat at the chair across from me. He placed his napkin in his lap and I did likewise.

We were about to begin eating when I spoke. "Hey, Mana?"

He looked up at me "Hm, what is it Allen?"

"I was wondering if….well if it was alright to go with a friend out to eat tomorrow night?" I tried to keep eye contact since I know Mana will get mad if I looks away.

Mana gave me a skeptical look "And I assume this friend of yours is a boy?"

I nodded not daring to look away. "Hmm, and exactly how did you meet him? I've never heard you talk about a boy before."

"He's new to the school, but an old friend of Lenalee. They grew up together." I tried to hold back my blush. Did I really never talk about guys in front of Mana?

"Oh, yes the boys Cross was talking about. So I assume that he will be attending the dinner as well?"

"Yes him, Lavi and Lenalee too."

"Hmm, alright but I want to meet him first and you'll have a curfew. I don't want you out too late alright." he let out sigh and rubbed his temples. I smiled and got up to hug him.

"Thank you, Mana."

O.o.O.o.O.o

Kanda: Grrr!

Kayal: What's wrong bakanda?

Kanda: You lied I didn't get a kissy scenes with the Moyashi!

Kayal: Oh silly I didn't mean this chapter I meant later!

Kanda: *Pulls out Mugen*

Kayal: ohh shi-

Grrr…. I'm So SORRY the update took so long and that the chapter is soooo short. I was packing for when we moved. Then I went to California for winter break and my laptop was acting up. This was my only free week and I didn't leave California till Wednesday. And I have exams all next week. T.T .

Anyhow the next update will once again be awhile for I need to update my other story. So if you are a Hetalia fan and like Sufin please check it out.

UPDATE 2012: Not too much changed in this one. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Allen: Kayal doesn't own -Man or else she would know how to draw. All rights belong to Kataura Hoshino-sensei

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- POV Allen

After dinner I happily gathered up the dishes and began to place them in the sink, all while humming to myself. Mana was watching the News, but I knew he could tell how happy I was. Even from a room away I'm sure he could hear me. After all I was humming the song that Mana use to sing to me when he first adopted me. After the dishes were washed I headed up to my room. I threw myself onto my queen sized canopy bed, A gift from Mana for my 12th birthday. I was lying on my bed until I remembered that I need to put Kanda's number in my phone and text him. I reached over to my night stand, pulled my phone off its charger and began to enter the number Kanda had written on the paper. As I went to send a text to Kanda it made me wonder how to start the conversation with him.

- POV Kanda

As I was walking home I couldn't help but think about the Moyashi and how I hoped he got home ok. I don't know why but I can't keep myself from thinking about him. I sighed as I neared my house. I opened the door only close it again. For the first thing I heard as I opened it was "Yu-kun!" I took a deep breath and began to open the door again.

"Yu-kun that wasn't very nice you know. How was school? Did you see Lenalee-Chan?"

I stepped into the house and took my shoes off and placed them on the rack by the door. Ignoring any and everything the old man told me. Walking past him I made my room only to stop and say hello to my older brother Marie. Once inside the comfort of my own room I locked the door and placed my bag on my desk. I went over to my bed to sit down and think. At some point I had lay down and fallen asleep. When I woke up it was late, and I decided to take a bath. I had only slept for an hour and a half but it seemed late to me. So I undressed placing my new clothes in the basket outside the door with my cell phone on top. I turned on the shower head and pulled out the small stool that I sat on to wash my hair and body. I had just finished washing the soap out of my hair. And was about to sit in the tub when I heard my phone go off.

I quickly opened the door and grabbed my phone, then went to seat myself in the tub. My phone read "New Message!" and it was from an unknown number, so I quickly flipped the phone open to see what it said.

?: YU! ^-^

Kanda: Who is this? Lavi if this is you I'm going to beat the shit out of you tomorrow.

?: How mean Yu. It's Allen

Kanda: Moyashi why are you texting me?

Allen: because you told me to Bakanda.

Kanda: Baka Moyashi I told you to CALL ME. So call me.

-POV Allen

I blushed looking down at the screen of my phone. Kanda wanted for me to call him. But what do I say to him? What if I get nervous? Before I could even calm down my phone started to ring. It's alright Allen, take deep breaths remember he's just calling to get your address. I try to tell myself as I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I tried to answer calmly

"Baka what took you so long to answer?" Kanda sounded somewhat upset.

"Oh I was talking to my dad an- umm, Kanda is that water running I hear? I start to blush at the thought of Kanda washing dishes.

"Yes baka. You called late I'm in the bathtub. That's why I told you to call me." He sounded calm while I knew he was smirking on the other side of the Phone. While here I was somewhat panicked and shy.

"Oh…umm well… I'll call you later. Better yet I'll just give you my address tomorrow at school."

"Oh why? Are you having dirty thoughts about me Moyashi?" I knew he had a shit eating grin on his face while I could feel mine heating up by the second. "Oi, so I take it your dad said yes?"

"Huh? Oh yeah he did, but you still have to meet him when you pick me up. Wait you are going to pick me up right?"

"No Moyashi I'm going to make you walk. Jesus Moyashi calm down it's all going to be fine, I don't know what you're panicking for.

I couldn't help but blush a little. "Bakanda!"

I could hear Kanda chuckling from the other line. "Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow Moyashi. I need to get out of the bath. Don't go having any dirty thoughts about me."

The line had ended before I could make a comment back.

- POV Kanda

I couldn't help but smirk while starring at the screen of my phone. I'm sure that somewhere my little Moyashi is blushing a deep shade of red…..Wait…My Moyashi? I feel my face heat up a bit from just the thought. The Moyashi probably would never think of me like that…Right? I allowed myself to ponder on this thought for a bit, but soon I started to produce dirty pictures of Allen. I began to imagine what he would look like in specific costumes, costumes that Lavi and I had seen before. After less than a few minutes I began to realize that I was starting to get hard. After sighing to myself I began to rid myself of my problem.

POV: Allen

I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face since I had hung up with Kanda. I fell back onto my bed grabbing a pillow that I placed over my face. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but when I finally got up I decided it was time to talk a shower before it got any later. Getting up from my bed I quickly gathered my clothes to shower trying to keep my mind off of what will happen tomorrow.

POV: Lavi

I sighed as I entered the house, locking the door behind me. After quickly taking off my shoes I entered the living room. The T.V was on but Panda was nowhere to be seen. This I was somewhat grateful for. Maybe Panda doesn't know I just got here. I was about to turn around when I was suddenly flung into the couch as a pair of feet made contact with my side. I had looked up in time to see Gramps land skillfully with a cup of tea in his hands, and not a drop had spilled.

"Ow! Gramps was the really necessary?" yelled rubbing my abused side.

"Fool! Your late, where in the world have you been?"

"I'm sorry Panda, Kanda didn't take his car to school today. So I couldn't get I ride home.

I had to get a ride from Moyashi's cousin." I explained to him as I began to walk to the kitchen with him following me in tow.

"Moyashi?"

"It's one of Lenalee's friends. Kanda nicknamed him Moyashi though." I was pouring me a cup of tea as I talked.

After our little game of twenty questions (or so I like to call it) I headed up to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and had flopped back onto the bed. I was drifting to sleep when my phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID I saw it said Yu with a little picture of Kanda, that I had taken when we wasn't paying attention.

"Hello!" I answered. "Yu, you never call me what's the occasion?

"Baka Usagi! Don't be fucking calling me that, ill rip your balls off!" there was a short pause and then Kanda started to talk again "I need your help."

"Oh! Help with what?" I inquired excitingly "Does it concern the Moyashi?"

There was a long pause this time before I gasped.

"OMG! It does! Wait till I tell Lenalee about this!"

"Che, you better not or ill chop your fucking head off with mugen! Never mind I even asked anymore."

"Wait! Kanda I won't tell! I want to help!" I all but yelled.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kayal: I'm so sorry about the long wait I've been so busy with school. But this is my last week. Then I have a week to myself and then I'm back to school for ROTC. But that's only for a week. Then I fly to California for the rest of the summer that's when you can expect more updates from me.

Kanda: Che please I doubt you will even update over the summer.

Kayal: I promise to try really hard to update. Both my story's so please bear with me! Oh and since I have a friend who's begging me. I'm going to need a Beta reader. So if anyone wants to explain to me what it is and wants to do it for please message me!

Allen: Please review and Flames will be used to make cookies!

UPDATE 2012: I really like this chapter! Lol not too much has been changed. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

POV: Kanda

I sighed as I clicked the end button on my phone. Glancing over at the clock , that was placed on my bedside table, I saw it a little passed Ten. I had been on the phone with that Baka Usagi for at least an hour and a half if not more. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder to the Moyashi. Letting a small smile grace my lips, till I looked over to the clock. Sighing I decided it was time to get some rest so I could wake up in the morning on time.

As the light leaked in through the curtains I slowly opened my eyes. I glanced over to the clock and read that I had ten minuets till I was to pickup Lavi. I quickly threw the covers off, that my father most likely covered me with, and rushed into the restroom. I rushed through washing my face and brushing my teeth. Throwing my hair into its normal high ponytail. I grabbed my uniform from my closet and quickly dressed. Walking at a fast pace, since I don't like to run in the hall, I made my way into the kitchen. Only to see Marie cooking.

"Good Morning Kanda. Did you sleep well?" He asked never looking up from the stove.

"Yeah I slept just fine. Have you seen my car keys?" I asked look around the counter.

"They should be hanging by the door. Do you plan to drive to school today? Your running a little late no?"

"Yeah I'm driving today. I'll see you after school. Bye"

"Wait Kanda don't forget your bag, and at least take something to eat." I sighed as I went back to my room to get my bag, walked back to the kitchen and took the toast Marie offered me and headed to the door.

I had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

As I pulled out of the block I lived I drove up the street a bit and I saw Lenalee and Allen waiting with a bunch of other kids on the corner of Lenalees block.

I pulled over on the other side of the rode across from them and honked. Lenalee was the first to notice. She looked both ways and pulled Allen across the street with her towards my car.

"Kanda I didn't know your dad got you a car!" I nodded and looked over at Allen who had taken a sudden interest in his shoes, I even saw the like pink that covered his cheeks. I smirked "Do you guys want I lift? I was just about to go pick up Lavi."

"sure if you don't mine" Lenalee was quick to answer but, Allen was still staring at his shoes.

"Well Moyashi?" The boy looked up when he heard his nickname.

"huh, oh no thanks ill wait for the bus over there," he pointed to where the other kids were standing across the street, " I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Rolling my eyes I reached over and opened the other side for them "just get in Moyashi."

Lenalee sat in the back and when Allen tried to join her she pulled the seat back into place.

"you go ahead and sit up front, don't want Kanda to get lonely now do we." she said with a wink causing mine and Allen's face to turn pink. Allen took his seat in the passenger seat, gently closing the door and put his seatbelt on. I glared at Lenalee when she didn't follow his example and just sat there.

"I'm not getting a ticket because your not going to put your seatbelt on. I already had to pay for one because of Baka Usagi not wanting to listen to me" she reluctantly put it on and I drove off to pick up Lavi. With 'my' cute little Moyashi next to me playing with the end of his skirt.

~.~.~.~.~.~

POV: Allen

Lenalee and I had been waiting for the bus, When a car honked. Just about every one at the bus stop looked over to the car. Lenalee smiled, grabbing my arm she looked both ways then dragged me across the street with her. As we got closer to the car I noticed that Kanda was the one in the driver seat. The closer we got the more nerves I got.

"Kanda I didn't know your dad got you a car!" I listened to Lena and Kanda's conversation looking down the whole time. "Do you guys want I lift? I was just about to go pick up Lavi." I felt my face heat up quite a bit but not once looking up.

"sure if you don't mine" Lenalee was quick to answer, I now tried to take a sudden interested in my shoes.

"Well Moyashi?" I looked up when I heard him call me by that god forsaken nickname.

"Huh, oh no thanks ill wait for the bus over there," I pointed to where the other kids were standing across the street, " I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Rolling his eyes, he reached over to the passenger door and opened it "just get in Moyashi."

Lenalee sat in the back and when I tried to join her, she pulled the seat back into place.

"You go ahead and sit up front, don't want Kanda to get lonely now do we." she said with a wink causing Kanda and I's face to turn pink. Taking a seat in the passenger side I gently closed the door and putting my seat belt on. Kanda glared at Lenalee when she didn't follow my example and just sat there.

"I'm not getting a ticket because your not going to put your seat belt on. I already had to pay for one because of Baka Usagi not wanting to listen to me" she reluctantly put it on and we drove off to pick up Lavi. I tried not to look up at Kanda and began to play with the end of my skirt.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

POV: Kanda

I pulled up to Lavis house and honk to let him know I was there. The front door opened to show a disorganized Lavi. His hair is wilder then usual, coat was on but missed button quite a few, shoe in one hand his bag in the other, and toast hanging from his mouth. Shaking my head I lowered the window on Allens side and leaned over him, purposely putting my hand on his thigh.

"Oi, Baka-Usagi hurry up and get organized! Your not getting in my car like that!"

Quickly pulling his shoe on he put his bag in the ground to fix his coat buttons and somewhat tame his wild hair. I sit back but keep my hand placed on Moyashis lap. Glancing out of the corner of my eye I see his face turning slightly pink. Lavi ran up to the window and put his head in.

"Awww Yu, you let little Allen-Chan keep my seat warm! You do care!"

"Like hell! Your sitting in the back with Lenalee."

Lenalee moves over and Allen gets out so Lavi can get to the back. Once Were all in the car I pull the car out of the driveway and head towards the school.

Once I've parked the car and every one is out Lenalee announces that she had to go and thanks me for the ride. Lavi says something about going to check out the library, leaving Allen and I alone.

I look over to him to see that his is playing with the end of his skirt again. I let out a sigh and this gets his attention.

" why do you do that?" I ask looking at him. He looks at me but the moment out eyes meet he looks away. "Look at me?"

Allen looks up at me but avoids eye contact. "Do what?"

" avoid eye contact and play with the end of your skirt when your around me?" He looks down at the floor and I sigh. I grab his chin and make him look up at me. "hmm?"

"I… I don't know, I guess I get shy when I'm around you." Allens checks become a light pink color. I lean down and give a kiss to his temple then another near his lips and pull back. His face becomes more of a red color now, and I smirk.

I lean down to his ear and ask in a husky voice "Are you ready for tonight?"

His only reply is a nod and I take his hand in mine and begin to walk to our first class.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Kayal: Hey guys! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, I TRULY AM! I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Kayal: I want to thank those of you who have reviewed and well as those of you who are still following the story. I will try to update more often, I'm afraid with school it does get a bit hectic, but I will try to get out another chapter by winter break!

Kayal: I hope you all like the chapter, I know its short but I really wanted to update to show that I was still alive and am not canceling the story.

Allen: We still need a Beta reader if your interested please message Kayal, don't worry she doesn't bite …. Very hard.

Kanda: REVIEW! Flames will be used to make Soba!


End file.
